One Soul, One Heart
by FeyCrow
Summary: Walking around from his daily bruning Vancha march manages to find love. How? well you'll just have to read and see. This is a story dedicated to a friend on another site. Vancha oneshot. Sorry I suck at summeries.


**_Disclaimer:_ I do _NOT_ own Circue du Freak or any other chracter in the story. I also do _not_ own the character Jazz, the person the story is dedicated to made the her up.**

One Soul, One Heart

_ As the full moons sets, guided by a crimson glow, the wolves howled at the moon telling of a new beginning, for two souls sharing one heart. _

**Vancha Prov: **

"Damn it this is one of the worst burns I got so far" he winced as he started to rest in a tree, it had been hours since the sun had set and his burns still hadn't healed from his daily few hours of trying to walk in the sun. There was a slight breeze that cool off his dirt covered skin when he heard a soft humming coming from 

a bit further in the forest. He couldn't restrain his curiosity for long so he flitted until he was with in sight of a young girl sitting on a rock humming a tune that, though she was smiling she sounded sad. The breeze sent a rippling effect in her hair as it flowed in the wind; short, brown, curls, danced in the wind like a maiden at a ball. I trailed my eyes to get a better look to see that she wore a fishnet shirt that covered a black tank top, and a pair of tight dark blue jeans, all that rested on her tan skin. I snapped back in to reality as if I had been in a trance for days a she stopped humming, I suddenly couldn't help it and took a step forward to reach out to her but I stepped on a twig and it snapped, her head jolted in my direction, warily and cautious. "OH SHIT" I whispered as she prepared to run.

**Girl's Prov: **

I had heard a twig snap from the right and immediately snapped my head to see what did it, preparing to run if need be I looked hard to see if it was a threat, but since I couldn't see I decided it was best to leave this mystery unknown for now, and I ran.

"Jazz what are you doing home so late" my mom asked in a worried tone

"Sorry mom I was at my usual spot and lost track of time" I laughed sheepishly

"Ok, but please if your gonna be out later then usual you have to call and tell me"

"Ok mom" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to my room to go to bed.

**Vancha's prov: **

When she ran, I did the same as she walked into what I assumed to be her home I heard her talking to her mother, and then went up stairs to sleep, I stood out side her window on a tree branch listening to her steady breathing silently wondering why just from that moment I could care this much.

**Jazz's Prov: **

the sunlight broke through the darkness like lighthouse sending out it' signal, telling me to get up. I moaned and finally rolled out of bed. I walked right out of the house after leaving a message saying that I was going to my usual spot and skipped breakfast. Once I got there I laid in the cold grass and felt a familiar presence one I knew but at the same time didn't, when I turned around I found a dirty, tired, badly burned guy. "what is your name" he said in a raspy voice, he looked tired beyond belief like he was about to die, but before I could give my name he passed out. I quickly called my mom and she drove the truck down with my older brother who carried him into the house. I made it dark in the room so it didn't bother him while he slept; we attended his wound and checked on him daily.

2 days later

**Vancha prov:**

The last thing I remember is seeing that girl again, the one whom for no reason at all plagued my ever thought. I had woken up in a strange room everything fully healed now but I was famished and needed blood and fast, when I tried to get up the door to the room opened and in came that girl her deep chocolate brown eyes soft and tired pierced through me. I couldn't take it I needed blood and I let my instincts get the better of me, I breathed into my hand and knocked her out and made a small slit in her thigh were the most blood seemed to flow and drank, it was sweet like sugar but smelled like lilacs, I pulled myself away as to not harm her. The most surprising thing happened next...she woke up, most would be out for hours but she woke up just in time for me to like the cut and heal it.

**Jazz's prov: **

I woke with the man leaning over me a small line of blood dripping from his mouth and he looked sad and sorry for something but at the same time completely confused. I leaned to get up and he helped me and once again asked me my name, "Jazz, my name is Jazz" I said and he smiled I guess he liked it but then he kissed me, he actually kissed me, like I was a long lost lover and he'd finally found me, I instantly fell in love. Before it was a crush but now, I was starting to fall for him.

**Vancha prov: **

I heard her name and that made me snap I had to have her and no longer after thinking those words did I let my lips crash against hers, I fell in love the moment I saw her the first time in the woods and know I would tell her "Jazz I'm in love with you, I have been since I saw you in the woods a few days ago" she only smiled

"really?" getting all starry eyed she kissed me this time our lips melting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Vancha" a familiar voice called, it was Creplsey and Darren and they were standing at the window with surprised expressions I turned to them and then once again to Jazz

"I'm sorry Jazz but I'm a vampire" and I looked away hoping she wouldn't react badly but not expecting what she next said.

"I kinda figured it was something like that" I looked at her in bewildered shock "you drank my blood and when I found you, you were burning in the sun so those alone are proof" and she smiled and so did I with one last kiss I bid her farewell to finish our hunt for the vampenese and told her I would come back for her and then I was gone from her sight, now unable to see her...I only hope that it's not the last time.

**Jazz's prov: **

I saw him go after one final kiss and felt strangely empty inside, but he promised he'd come back and I believe him.

_ A few years went by before young Jazz's love returned but she remained ever faithful, a few more years past when he finally returned to her he blooded her and she became the first vampire princess. The once two souls with one heart have now become more melding everything now one soul and one heart._

* * *

** Hope you liked it. Sorry for any oocness.**


End file.
